Life Isn't Measured
by angelisis7
Summary: Talk...that's all she wanted to do. How was she to know it would...come to this?
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own. I am just playing and forcing the characters to dance to my own tune for a while. So... I blame Deb for this story being written. Of course said with the utmost love. This was one of January's challenges and my muse ran with the idea. Thank you Deb for amazing ideas! This was (I hoped) going to be a one shot, but... yeah that didn't happen. Three chapters should be all it needs. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. This Story has warnings for adult situations and some language.

**Life Isn't Measured…**

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth knew she was probably still in shock but when Jason grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly against his body, something deep inside snapped or maybe pulled tighter, or for all she knew, both.

After it was all said and done, the cops had gone, Jason gone wherever he went and Lucky at the hospital. Elizabeth standing alone on the docks, the same spot that Jason had saved her, things finally started to make sense.

One small part of her mind demanded she go to the hospital, but it was so small, it was easy to ignore.

The smell of burnt fuel and oil and boat material still hung heavy in the air, but for Elizabeth, she didn't notice the smell or the sights before her. Her sight was set within, delving the deep caverns of her mind and heart.

She wasn't sure how long she had stood there, seeing and hearing nothing but the first thing she did, when she came back to herself was grab her cell phone.

The number she'd forever committed to memory, allowed her fingers to fly over the numbers, as if with great urgency.

"Jason, I know you are probably busy but could you spare a half an hour? I really need to see you."

"Sure, where are you?"

"Literally the last place you saw me."

She could hear the quick intake of breath but didn't try to guess why her statement would have caused the quick breath. She was done trying to fix and or figure people out.

'I will not break the silence, either say what you want to say or hang up.' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"I'll be there shortly, please be safe."

"Life isn't safe Jason. Life isn't measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."

Before he could say anything, she disconnected the call. 'Chew on that little bit of wisdom, why don't you Mr. Morgan.'

**XxXxX**

Jason listen to the dial tone as he stood there, staring at his phone.

He couldn't, for the life of him, put a finger on what was different but there was something different about her.

"Sam, I need to go out for a bit, I'll be home a little later."

"Who was on the phone?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you later."

When he saw the tears, he simply turned, grabbed his jacket and gun – now wasn't the time to be lackadaisical – placed said item in the back of his pant and left the penthouse.

Not for the first time, Jason found himself questioning why he was with her. Everyone and their dog, continued to tell him how suited to his life she was, but at every turn, she was either breaking out the waterworks or flouncing her way into his work and screwing things up. How someone like that could be perfect for him, he was seriously starting to wonder.

As he stood in front of the elevator, thinking deeper thoughts than he had thought in a long time, he heard the telltale sound of the doorknob to his penthouse turning. Wanting to postpone another possible fight, he quickly moved to the stairs, taking them two and three at a time.

When he pushed through the basement door, he took a moment to decide on what mode of transportation he wanted to take. Yes, the SUV would work, but he wanted freedom for a few short minutes.

'Maybe' an inner voice whispered, 'Elizabeth will join us for a ride.'

"Yes indeed." Jason said aloud.

**XxXxX**

It was an amazing feeling, standing there, feeling the wind rustling her hair and clothes, feeling its gentle caress against her skin.

For the first time, possibly ever, she didn't feel like she was shackled, like her life was finally her own. Yes, she had responsibilities but only to Cameron.

Her sweet little boy, he didn't feel like all her previous responsibilities, he was simply a joy. He made her heart lighter; he made her free in the most basic of senses.

"I was born to be a mother; I hope someday soon, I can give him brothers and sisters. He'd be such a wonderful big brother." Elizabeth said to the cool night air.

Her smile held such peace and serenity; she could feel it settling over her.

"You were made to be a mother; you are so very good at it. Any child would be fortunate to call you mom."

"Oh, Jason, you startled me." Elizabeth said clutching her heart. "Thank you, not just for your kind words but also for saving my life."

"No thanks needed, I speak the truth and as for saving your life, I think you had a big part in that. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Be that as it may, I thank you nonetheless. That isn't why I asked you down here though."

"Why did you, ask me to meet you?" Jason asked his curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Hmm…such a loaded question or perhaps it is my answer that is loaded." Elizabeth replied with a laugh.

"I don't think I follow."

"I need three things, I will apologize now for asking but you are the only person I trust."

"Ask, you know I will do all I can, we are friends, sort of…and once we were at least trying to be more."

"Mmm, yes, trying…" Elizabeth said in sadness. "First, if you think it can be done, I need a way to get to the Dominican Republic."

"Why?"

"For a divorce of course, I can't stay married to a man I do not love and have no respect for. It was wrong of me to marry him, when all I wanted was to provide a stable home for my son. The words Lucky and stable do not belong together, I realize that now."

She laughed slightly at the shocked look on his face. 'No point in stopping now' she thought.

"Secondly, in divorcing my husband, I will need a place to stay, I was wondering – please understand, my pride is taking a serious hit for this – but I wondered if you would give me a loan. I need a proper home for my son, I'll pay you back, and I'll give you everything I can spare every month, with interest."

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't, please don't. I love you too much, to use you like everyone else. If you agree to give me a loan, I want your lawyer to set up a payment plan and whatever else she thinks is needed."

"Elizabeth…" Jason tried again.

"Hush." Elizabeth said. When he tried to speak again, she used the only thing she could think of, her lips to silence him.

**XxXxX**

He knew he should stop her. They were both in committed relationships but her lips on his – even though he was supposed to never be able to dream – was just that, his dream. He had dreamt it on many occasions and to feel her lips on his, to feel the emotions flowing, scrambled all his thoughts.

'She said I love you.' Jason thought to himself. He had longed for the day those three simple words would pass her lips and be meant for him and now, here they were and she'd said them and…

Another minute, he promised himself, then they would pull away and file this in the 'do not think of and do not talk of' file.

When a minute passed and another, he cursed his inability to be stronger.

He couldn't be sure who reached out first. Whoever did changed the direction the kiss was going.

At first, it was soft and tentative, but when hands encountered skin and began to explore, they were both lost.

Anyone passing by, the cops still patrolling the area could spot them at any moment, but neither worried about such things, this moment was seven years in the making.

Jason stumbled when Elizabeth's leg hooked high on his hip, bringing her center closer to his tightening pants. Unable to right them, they fell to the ground together.

Clothes were removed quickly but reverently. Every touch and caress tattooed their deepest feelings on the other, feelings they thought long gone or long buried.

Breathy moans and passion filled gasps and groans, filled the air, electrifying the world around them.

Fingers and lips, touched for the first time. They worshipped every curve, dip and muscle.

"Jason, please. Don't make me wait." Elizabeth breathily begged.

"I couldn't, even if I desired it so." Jason replied, his own voice husky with his growing need.

When their bodies joined at long last, it felt like the earth moved, like their bodies had been electrocuted in the most exquisitely pleasurable and painful way.

**XxXxX**

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"What…" Jason paused, trying to regain both his breath and wits. "What was your third request?"

"I don't think I know. Can an orgasm kill your brain?"

His sated laughter touched her deep inside.

"Possibly, I seem to be having problems myself."

"Have you…had you ever had that happen before? Has it...you ever felt something so intense and gratifying and soul deep before, because I know I have never felt anything like that before?"

Talk about boosting his ego, but all joking aside, he had never felt such…perfection. Not once in his life had he felt a connection that deep, with anyone. "No, I can't say that I have."

"Jason we need to get dressed, someone could come by and see us."

"Now you think about it, you weren't so worried five minutes ago."

"Yes well, how could anyone worry about such paltry things when in the throes of that much passion?

"You are very good for a man's ego."

"Pssh, you are good for a woman's."

"Weren't you just talking about getting dressed?"

"Well, your fingers need to stop caressing; otherwise I might forget everything, including my name."

His rich laughter, while their bodies were still intimately joined, caused the most delicious friction.

"Jason we have to stop once can be explained as heat of the moment, any more than that and it would be premeditated."

"This is making love, not murder."

"Yes, well, with who my soon to be ex-husband is, don't tempt me with talk of murder. Besides, you have a girlfriend, whom you love."

"After everything we just did and experienced, I don't think what I feel for Sam could be called love. You are right though, if this is to go any further, it needs to be done right."

"Done right? What is your version of right?"

"Let a man have a little mystery woman."

"The great Jason Morgan want's a little mystery, okay, in that case, I need to get going."

"What? Why…why would you need to go now?"

"Can't a woman have a little mystery?"

"Oh, so you want to play it like that…Evil, that's what you are."

"Not evil per se, I have a plane to catch baby. The sooner I leave, the sooner I return."

"Okay, you take care of your first request, with my assistance and I'll take care of your second request."

"Jason…" She started but was interrupted with a kiss.

"Hush, we will figure everything out."

"HEY! Who's down there, what are you kids doing?" An authoritative voice broke the nights quiet.

**XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

So... this was supposed to be three chapters and done. Not happening, it is four and done! Warning for adult situations and language. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two**

"Jason, I've been divorced for three months, when do I get to come home? Don't get me wrong, the Dominican is a beautiful place but I miss you, I miss my friends, okay well not them so much but, I haven't seen you since the night…err…early morning I left."

"I know baby, but since you left, Port Charles has lost its ever loving mind. Sonny continues to make bad decision after bad decision. He's been contemplating jumping in the proverbial bed with Alcazar and the Ruiz's. When I told him it would be the last thing he did, he laughed and told me I was his bitch and would do what he wanted."

"Why would you put up with his bullshit, you are a million times the man he is. Don't let him screw this up for us, do what you need to do, so I can come home. Johnny Z and Johnny O are going nuts, sitting around and doing nothing but watching me. Has Sam been handled, how about Carly?"

"Ugh…"

"Did the great Jason Morgan just Ugh me?"

"Not you but damn I have the craziest of the crazies circling me. I disappeared yesterday for a ride and all three of those idiots were out searching for me."

"Again, why are you putting up with this? They…Jason are you stalling or going about this in this way because you don't want to see where we can go?"

"What no! Since you've been gone, I've had a lot of time to think and reflect and you are the only thing in my crazy world I am sure about. Elizabeth, I love you."

"You…You love me?"

"Yes, I do. I haven't said it because I wanted to tell you in person, but…"

"No, I understand. There is something I have been waiting to tell you in person too, but with having waited this long, I think you are right, saying what we need to say is the only way to go."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"This isn't the way I wanted to tell you, I wanted to surprise you, give you a couple of gifts and make this moment as special as possible."

"Baby, I am sorry my life is screwing with ours."

"No, this isn't your fault. I just, I guess I wanted it to be perfect. Jason, I'm pregnant."

"My God, my baby's having my baby?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. You are happy right?"

"I can't even begin to tell you how much. Okay, Sam shouldn't be a problem much longer; I talked to Mac and told him about her latest stunt. Paying some hooker to kill your mother wasn't her brightest moment. Especially since it was all because she wanted Ric since I wasn't available, and remind me to have my head examined after dallying with her for as long as I did."

"Okay, what about Carly?"

"I don't know what to do about her, unless I resort to hire a killer to get rid of her. She is being intentionally dense and refusing to see anything but her own wants. As for Sonny, I'll take care of him, so way."

"Just promise me I will be home before the New Year?"

"Absolutely, otherwise, I'll let Port Charles burn and join you and then whisk you away, just the two of us."

"Why can't you just do that now?"

"I could try, but I doubt Carly would go gentle into that good night."

"Jason, did you just sort of quote Dylan Thomas?"

"Maybe… I thought it fitting."

"It was and I hate to say it, but you are right, she wouldn't. She's like a dog with a bone; she'd track you to the ends of the earth."

Unable to stop her yawn, Elizabeth cursed her extra need for more sleep.

"Baby, you need to sleep."

"I know, but you rarely get a free minute, I don't want to sleep when I could be talking to you."

"You need to take care of you and our baby, since I can't do it personally."

"Johnny Z swears he will never have children, thanks to my mood swings and cravings and Johnny O, well he swears he'll die a bachelor, I think he might be right if he keeps…playing the field with numerous women."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because they've been working for you, for long enough you know them."

"So true, maybe too long, but they are good men. Sleep well baby, I'll talk to you again soon. I love you."

"I love hearing it and I love you too. Hey, have you remembered that third thing yet, I'm dying of curiosity?"

"Umm…"

"What?"

"I was going to ask if you'd adopt Cam, even if you couldn't be near him or around us much, I wanted to be sure that should something happen to me, he'd be protected and loved."

"That night my answer would have been yes, my answer now, would be hell yes."

"You are a wonderful man Jason and I am so fortunate to call you my more than friend."

"I'm the one who is blessed. Goodnight."

When the call ended, Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Three months without the man you love. Angry, threatening calls from those you used to call friends. Nothing about her life lately screamed calm and relaxed, even though she spent so much time on the beach and entertaining her young son.

She needed to make one more call, Jason needed help, the losers and users were not going to make anything easy.

'Come on, answer' Elizabeth whispered to the room.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God, Francis, I need your help."

"What do you need? Are the Johnny's misbehaving again?"

"I almost wish it was a simple fix but it isn't. I know you don't want to get dragged back in, but Jason seriously needs your help. I don't want to beg, but for my sanity and my children's, Jason needs help."

"Oh Lizzie, you are right that I don't want to be drag back in, but you are my friend and so is Jason. I'll see what I can do, get to bed, it's late there and I am sure Jason told you the same thing."

"You know him well. Love ya, talk to you later."

"Right back at you kiddo and for me try not to worry."

'Yeah, me not worry, that will happen…someday.' She thought to herself.

**XxXxX**

"Carly if I have to tell you one more time, I won't hesitate to get a restraining order and tell Mac each and every dirty deed you have ever done, if it will get you out of my life."

"But Jason, you know you need me, as much as I need you. You are making a terrible mistake."

"The only mistake I've made is continuing being friends with you. Goodbye Carly."

It wasn't very effective, she'd be calling back in moments but he didn't have to answer the damn call.

A father…the information still hadn't sunk in. One of the few things that he had wanted in his life was finally a reality.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his house phone ring. The goofy grin on his face would have scared some, made other worried and ruined his reputation all in one fell swoop.

Pulled partially from his thoughts, Jason reached over and answered the phone, sure with some part of his mind, he'd regret answering the damn thing, but he didn't ignore any calls, hence why Carly was still able to get through.

"Morgan."

"Jason this is Mac Scorpio, I need to see you are you available?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, he couldn't help but laugh. Who knew that someday in his life he would find it comforting to have the police commissioner phoning him?

"Find something funny Morgan?"

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you but what the hell. I was finding amusement in the fact that I don't hate hearing your voice that you are one of maybe ten people that don't make me wish for a brain hook."

"Brain hook, do I even want to know?"

"It is supposedly the item they used to remove the brain of those they were mummifying."

"Only you would have such useless information and be able to use it with all seriousness."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of scrambling your own brains with some of your detectives, for example Lucky Spencer or your daughter Maxie?"

"Don't remind me. Lucky's death was, well, if I was a good human being, I'd say a tragedy but since I know who I am talking to, I'll simply say, Port Charles got lucky the day he actually managed to kill himself. Although, only a Spencer would be able to die of something as ridiculous as dry drowning, from apnea for holding his breath, because he wasn't getting his way."

"I rest my case. Are you coming up or are you expecting me to come down to the precinct?"

"Actually, for the last five minutes I've been standing at your door. Surprisingly, our conversation kept me entertained enough, I forgot to knock."

Jason laughed long and hard at that.

Opening the door, he watched as Mac wiped his eyes, clearing them of his tears of laughter.

"So, what is it that you needed?"

"Sam, that tip you gave, well it paid off. One of the guys I had tailing her, caught her in the act. Seemed she decided she wanted to be a little more hands on and forgo the whole hooker/killer… Earlier this evening, Sam broke into her mother's home and shot her, thanks to her being such a lousy shot, Alexis is going to live but when my deputy tried to get her to drop her weapon, she fired on him and he returned fire. I'm not sure if it is sadly or not, but he wasn't as good of a shot as he should have been, instead of winging her, it was a head shot."

"Wow… that actually is good news. Don't look at me like that. I just found out I'm going to be a father. When Sam isn't trying to ruin her mother's life and take her husband, she's here, wearing the smallest damn clothes trying to get me back in her bed or breaking out the tears and calling me all kinds of asshole for breaking her heart."

"Do I even want to know who the mother of your child is?"

Jason could see the indecision on his face but smiled nonetheless. "Well, I don't know, maybe you'd be happy for me or you could jump on the crazy bandwagon with most of the others and they don't even know she was with me."

"Do I have to use my detective skills to get the answers or are you going to spill?"

"Elizabeth Webber soon to be Morgan is my baby mama!"

"Holy shit, I mean, yeah I can see why certain people would go to crazyville hearing that news. Where is she by the way?"

"The Dominican Republic, the night I saved her from Manny, we bumped into each other again and got to talking and she asked for a favor. She wanted a quickie divorce, so I sent her but because of all the upheaval here, I keep putting her off of coming home."

"Obviously she didn't leave right after…Wait a minute; I got a report that night that some kids were being indecent. When my detective got to the area, it was empty but he did find a bra. Are you telling me you created your baby on the Port Charles docks?"

For possibly the first time ever, Jason Morgan blushed from the roots of his hair all the way down to his toes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't. That might be more believable if you weren't as red as a cooked lobster."

"Shuddup…" Jason groaned.

"I have to say, your Stonecold persona was better before Miss Webber soon to be Morgan." Mac laughed.

"Are you going to continue to bust my balls or are you done making fun of me?"

"Nope, we're good for tonight. Keep your nose clean Jason. Those that are causing you issues, especially those who are less than sane, will self-destruct, specifically without you helping them wipe their noses or blow their asses."

"Why, Mr. Scorpio, when did you get a sense of humor?"

"I think the precise question is when did you get one?"

As Jason ushered him out of the penthouse his phone rang again. Cursing the damn contraption, he answered, "Morgan."

"Jason… I can't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Because every time I close my eyes, I see your hands on my body, in my body…I'm so wet and need you so bad but all I have is my inadequate fingers and…"

"And, and what?"

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Only one more chapter after this, before it is done. Warnings still in effect, just to be on the safe side. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Your reviews, follows and faves are very much appreciated.

**Chapter Three**

"Jason, I'm not kidding, I want to come home. If Cam gets any more tanned, I'm going to be questioned about whether I'm his mother or not!"

His laughter made her feel light but it also annoyed her.

"Stop laughing. I had a woman ask me if I was the nanny, a nanny for cripes sake! Jason, I love you and love that you want to shield us from the dangers that surround you but and this is an epic **BUT**, it is a week away from Christmas, I am at most two weeks away from giving birth. I need to come home; I need to give birth at **HOME**."

One moment she was angry and the next she was in tears. Damn hormones.

"Baby, I know. I know you want to come home, I **WANT** you to come home but…Sonny is still creating problems. Mac almost had him, when that hooker mysteriously died but that new guard of Sonny's did something. Sven is proving to be almost untouchable and because of it, so is Sonny."

"I know, okay, I get it. Sonny has lost his mind but it isn't the first time nor will it be the last if he lives. It doesn't matter though, I need to be home. I have gone through this entire pregnancy alone, again. Find a way to fix this or I will be home whether you like it or not."

"It has nothing to do with me not wanting you here, you know that. Baby, please try to understand that I hate this as much as you. I was granted one moment of heaven, one moment of mind-blowing, heart stopping, body wracking and soul searing pleasure with you and then you were gone."

"Oh, Jason…" Elizabeth cried. "Mind-blowing, heart stopping, body wracking and soul searing huh, damn, I must be good."

"You are and a million times more so, but I can't risk you or our children. I've had Cam's adoption papers in my safe for four months and haven't been able to tell anyone about it, unless you count Mac. The poor guy probably wants to arrest me, just so he doesn't have to hear me whine and complain about missing you and your pregnancy and Cam. Although, he might be fearful that by arresting me, it would give me more time to talk to him about you."

"Let me get this straight, Jason Morgan, East Coast Mob Enforcer Extraordinaire, is…'**guying**' it with the Police Commissioner?"

His laughter soothed her soul but didn't alleviate the deep ache in her heart or the longing her arms and body had for him.

"Someone's verbose today, but yes, that is what my life has been boiled down to. I'd talk to Francis, but he says he doesn't want to know; he thinks of you as a sister and says 'hearing anything that even remotely leads to your lady bits meeting my man bits' makes him queasy."

"You are talking to Mac Scorpio about my lady bits?"

"Not really, no…but you know how every other day…wait, you do know that Johnny or Johnny send a picture of you and Cam and one of just you, so I don't have to miss our pregnancy completely or miss seeing Cam get bigger by the day. Mac only hears about your cravings, mood swings – don't shoot me – and things like that. Your, lady bits as you call them, never get mentioned."

"I figured one of the boys were doing something like that, there is no way Johnny Z would be taking selfies, Johnny O on the other hand, I'm sure his instagram is full of them. You know your son…"

"You know, I still get chocked up hearing you call him that?"

"Aww…Well, your son has nicknamed them. Johnny Z is now Flynn, though when Cam says it is sounds more like Fyn and Johnny O is now called Shrek. They take it in stride unless I forget and start using their nicknames but seriously it is so much easier saying Flynn or Shrek instead of Johnny."

"Flynn and Shrek, why would he call give them those nicknames?"

"Well, there really isn't much for us to do here. When Cam's awake we play on the beach and watch movies. For some reason Cam loves the movie Tangled, I think it has to do with the horse, my baby is much too young to be crushing on Rapunzel. As for Shrek, that's easy, Johnny always acts out Shrek's scenes in the movie and Cam finds it hilarious."

"I suppose I am going to have to watch these movies so I can try and see where my son got his ideas?"

"It would probably be a good idea."

"Have our 'Flynn and Shrek' been behaving?"

"If by behaving you mean keeping me safe, yes. Keeping me sane, not so much, Shrek started a food fight with Cam yesterday. He keeps trying to say Cam started it but I saw what happened. Cam got over excited and had his spoon – full of mashed potatoes – in his hand and Flynn said something and caused him to laugh and he was a little too exuberant and flung his potatoes all over Shrek's face and hair. So of course, him being the grownup grabbed a spoonful and flung them at our son. There is Jell-O still stuck to the ceiling Jason and I keep finding corn in the strangest places."

"Sounds like I am missing some great times. Do you want me to call Johnny O and tell him to act like the adult he is?"

"Don't you dare, then he'd rat me out and I'd have to act like an adult too!"

"I love you and miss you and nothing makes sense without you near me."

"Jason, we had one moment, admittedly, it was an awesome-fuck-tastic moment but you haven't even had the best I have to offer."

Elizabeth heard the loud gulp and then a clearing of his throat, before he finally found his voice again. "Baby, you can't say something like that, when I am so far away from you."

"Then I guess you better figure shit out soon. I'm pregnant with pregnancy hormones running rampart through my body, Flynn and Shrek are starting to look good."

"Elizabeth! You wouldn't."

"I know that and you know that, doesn't mean my lady bits give a shit about it. My digits don't cut it and my I-Vibe Rabbit, while talented, pales in comparison to you and my Platinum collection Jack Rabbit, while stimulating and great for the water…it to, is lacking."

"Lacking how?" Jason asked, although it sounded like he had a frog in his throat.

"It isn't long enough or thick enough. They need you to be a model for them, although, I don't think I'd like to share your beautiful cock with anyone else. You are so long and hard, thick and hot. You feel like silk stretched over steel and when you are buried balls deep inside of me, it feels like you were made just for me. The way the head of your cock massages my G-Spot, the way, when you change just a little bit of the angle, I'd swear you are caressing my womb and when your cum, your semen feels like it is hardwired to my pleasure center and I combust in a shattering, shivering mass of orgasmic pleasure. Can you imagine what it will be like when we have more than ten minutes?"

"If you don't stop talking, my shorts will be experiencing me cumming any moment."

"Oh fuck…that is beyond hot; I think I'm going to cum from just the imagery."

**XxXxX**

"Mac, we need to get this over and done with, Elizabeth says she's coming home whether I agree or not. I can't say I blame her; it has been almost nine months. Do you know what that does to a man? When he can't see and touch and feel and love the woman and child he loves?"

"I've never been in quite your predicament, but when Felicia ran off to take care of her grandmother, it was years later till I saw her again. Although I suppose, after the first six months, I had pretty much given up hope."

"Try being away from your pregnant…umm, soon to be wife, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"You haven't told your pregnant…that you want to marry her? What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, I thought out of everything we've been through, she deserved this to be done right."

"She deserved to be married before you knocked her up." Mac snarked but softened the blow with a slight smile.

"I know that, damn, do I know that. In a perfect world, Elizabeth and I would have left Port Charles when I asked her to run away with me, we would have been married not too long after that and then Cam would be my biological son, not just my adopted son – which doesn't diminish what I feel for him – he is so much like his mother, how can you not love him. Anyway, in a perfect world, my perfect world, we'd be celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary."

"Are we done with being girls and sharing and caring?"

"Why, are you worried your manly bits will turn into girly bits?"

"What the hell are you talking about Morgan?" Mac said with a laugh.

"Elizabeth was worried I was sharing stories about our sex life and her 'lady bits'. I swear life with her will never be dull. She's…my…everything."

"You are a very lucky man, I wish I was twenty years younger, I might have given you a run for your money."

"Nope, she's the key code to my enigma; we were made for one another. Okay, you're right, we're being girls. So, Sonny, is there anything you can do?"

"Hoping that by bringing up the 'Kingpin' you'll be able to stop the growth of your lady bits?"

Jason's laughter was loud, boisterous and came from the bottom of his stomach.

Not for the first time, Jason wondered what he had lost, since becoming friends with Sonny and his mobular ilk.

"So…is there anything you can do, get him thrown in jail and make it stick?"

"Possibly, if you were willing to tell me things but it could backfire and implicate you as well and surprisingly, I don't want that for you."

"I'm touched, but you better hold off on the touchy feely stuff, otherwise you might be in danger of growing lady bits."

"Would you stop with the lady bits comments, I haven't had sex in two years; do you know what that does to a man?"

"Did you really just say that, to me?"

"Shut up, I didn't say anything. Moving on?" Mac said, blushing three shades of red.

"Indeed!"

**XxXxX**

"Johnny, you need to…" Elizabeth began but stopped when a sharp pain spread throughout her abdomen and lower back.

"Lizzy, are you alright?" Johnny O asked.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts and evaluate her condition, she finally responded. "Yeah, I think so." Gritting her teeth at another sharp pain, she tried to calm her emotions, since her thoughts were a lost cause.

'Please, please be false labor, I can't have this baby alone!'

"Hey 'Flynn', get on the phone and set up our flight back. I will be home for the New Year. It takes roughly three and a half hours to fly from here back to New York City, depending on weather, road conditions and wait time going through customs, if I need to, I think six maybe seven hours would be a fair estimation. Which means, we'll need to leave in the next three hours for me to be in Jason's arms come midnight, okay?"

"Are you sure it is safe to travel in your condition?"

"I've been in excellent health throughout this pregnancy."

"Yes, but you can't be sure you aren't in labor, I think we need to check with a doctor before finalizing anything."

"Listen Shrek, if I wanted your opinion, I'd give it to you. Don't you get it, damnit; I need to be…FUCK! I need to be home." Elizabeth said as her tears started to fall in earnest.

"Lizzy, I didn't mean to piss you off. I know you need to be home when the baby comes, but I think the time has passed for this. You know I love you, you know Flynn does too and our silly boy of course loves you but right now, even though you don't feel it, you have to be strong and think of your baby."

"Johnny, why can't I have just one perfectly imperfect moment in my life, don't I deserve it? I don't cheat, steal, kill…okay I did cheat on Lucky but you and I both know he wasn't faithful to me, nevertheless, that doesn't mean what I did was right but it was right, it was perfect. It was Jason and I finally pulling our heads out of our asses and…"

"Hush girl, don't get worked up, if you aren't in labor and this is just Braxton hicks, then you need to calm yourself or you may very well find yourself delivering tonight."

"Phone Jason, he can calm me down."

"Or wind you up…"

"I am not talking about my sex life or the lack thereof…especially with you, Mr. Perv."

"You are hurting my feelings Lizzy."

"Ha, what feelings, you only register the ones that are below your waist, right?"

"Pssh..."

"Are you going to call Jason or not?"

"I tried calling him before I came in here, it went straight to voicemail."

"Damnit, this can't be happening!"

**XxXxX**

"Jason, are you sure about this?"

"Yes…no…I think so…I'm positive."

"You don't sound positive but sure I'll believe you."

"Your wry sense of humor aside, thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"You're right, you should be." Jason said and stuck his tongue out at Mac.

The laughter was contagious, it reverberated within the walls, and breaking the tension that had seemed to settle over them.

Getting serious again, "What time is it?" Jason asked as he paced, completely disregarding his phone with the time on it.

"Two minutes and thirty-eight seconds from the last time you asked me. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know…I just am, is that good enough for you?"

"I suppose, but I'm rather enjoying see you, so bent out of shape, it is refreshing seeing the man everyone claims is Stonecold, with honest to goodness fear and nervousness written all over his face."

"Great, laugh at my stupidity. You know, I'm not feeling the love."

"That's because I don't love you, I'm just…travelling the sort of same path as you right now."

"Says the man flying 1,535 miles roughly, because you just want to take a break from it all, so you decided to fly with a man, who you, until recently, despised, right?"

"I never despised you; I didn't care for you one way or another really. I despise your job, that's for sure."

"You don't know what my job is, hell, for that matter, neither do I."

"In the not too distant future, if you get off your ass, your job will be husband and father."

"I've barely had a moment to sit on my ass, as you so eloquently put it. Sonny is like a venereal disease, once you get it once, chances for a relapse are high."

"Jason Morgan, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yuck it up Scorpio, but you and I both know, it is the truth, Sonny won't go away easily or quietly."

"All kidding aside, if you stay as the new and improved self, I can see us being friends. The stick you had surgically implanted when you became Sonny's stooge has been removed. I like the man you are now."

"I'm a keeper huh?"

"Don't push your luck Bubba."

**XxXxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter! Thank you for all the love and reviews. You all feed my muse and convince her to feed me the ideas to write the ideas that Deb gives, that make sense to you? lol Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Four**

"Johnny its 10:30, which means it is 7:30 in Port Charles, we haven't heard from Jason since yesterday, what the hell is going on?"

"I tried calling Francis and Cody but no one is answering their phone. They could be in a meeting or something is going down that will fix all of this."

"Did you try Mac or the Quartermaine's or…?"

"Try to relax Lizzy; he'll phone as soon as he is able."

"I can't fucking relax, I've been in labor for two hours!"

"No, no you aren't… Its false labor, you can't be, no…No, I said no and I mean it. Close your legs and clench whatever you need to clench, but you are keeping that baby inside of you. Can you stick something up there, maybe block the way?"

"It doesn't work like that Shrek. You can relax, it hasn't progressed too far yet but there is no time frame here. I could go from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds or I could be stuck in this phase for hours, days even."

"Please be stuck, no offense, but I don't know anything about birthing babies."

"You could call the doctor or something?"

"Why are you so calm? Is this why you had Flynn take Cameron out for a while? Lizzy, I need answers, tout de suite missy."

"I didn't know you knew French."

"I'm a complex man, there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah, complex and you, they go together like oil and water, spam and fine wine."

"Funny, you are a laugh riot Lizzy, only not so much."

"Bite me, I'm in LABOR, did you miss it the first time?"

"No, why do you think my brain discombobulated and short circuited?"

"You are a man, it happens often."

"Now you are just being cruel."

"Listen Shrek, if I wanted to be cruel, you'd be crying in the corner, just, shut up and be supportive. I could junk-punch you to really show you how cruel I can be."

"Supportive, I can do that, I think…and please don't threaten Big John and his little people."

Elizabeth's mouth was hanging open, 'Did he…? He did… Didn't he?' She thought to herself.

"You named your penis?"

"…"

"What?"

"…" Elizabeth tried again. Looks like it was her brain that short circuited now.

"Yes?"

"Jason, your here, how are you here? Never mind, thank fuck." Elizabeth shouted as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank fuck huh, aren't you colorful today?"

"You should cut her a break; she is in labor after all." Johnny O replied cheekily.

"My baby's having my baby?"

"Damn, I thought you were pussy-whipped on the plane, you are taking it to a whole new level here." Mac said with a laugh. "Hi Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Mac, although, forgive me, what are you doing here?"

"Lover boy thought I needed to get out of dodge for a little while. Too much going on and since I quit the force, I happened to agree. Besides, with the FBI loitering and taking over all the pertinent cases, I figured it was time to take a break."

"Wow, that's…what about Georgie and…Maxie?" Elizabeth added the last as a last resort, hell would probably freeze over before she'd find compassion for the little, self-absorbed she-devil.

"On their way to Felicia, I'm hoping by the time I get back, Maxie will have had a wakeup call and get off the merry-go-round of egotism and be the girl I know she can be."

"Good luck with that…" She said, but her grunt in pain, alerted all those around her that she was in the midst of another contraction. Did everything with her and Jason have to be go big or go home? Just without the whole home part, she thought wryly to herself.

**XxXxX**

"Will we be going to the hospital?" Mac asked.

"Nah, we can just have Mac do it, since he's done it before." Elizabeth replied flippantly.

"NOT FUNNY! I will not being birthing anymore babies, once was enough."

"Well…" Elizabeth said but before she could say more, her water broke. "I don't think you have much of a choice, unless…"

Bloody hell, why didn't I remember how much this hurt from the last time, why do us women go through things like this, when our useless men don't have to do a damn thing but enjoy the creation, bastards. Elizabeth grumped to herself.

Thankfully Jason was standing right beside her, her next contraction stole her legs and she would have fallen had it not been for his cat-like reflexes.

She watched in painful humor as Jason dashed out of the house and into his rental. "Going someplace baby, think you can make it?"

"Yes, you are going to the hospital, there is no way our baby isn't being born with professionals on hand."

"You are too cute for words."

"Shhh, don't be saying stuff like that around the guys, I'll never live it down."

**XxXxX**

"Glad to be home?"

"More than I can say, nice job on finding a place to live."

"Couldn't have my wife and kids living in that small penthouse, now could I?"

"Well, you could have. We would have lived with you anywhere."

Elizabeth was lost to her memories. A baby, three minutes to midnight, a marriage proposal five minutes before that. How do you not say yes to the man who makes all your dreams come true? Three hours after becoming engaged and having a baby, they were married.

"Jason, how did you managed to get everything set up so quickly? Did you pay the priest extra to get him to marry us in the hospital on New Year's Day? Enquiring minds would like to know."

"I made all the arrangements while I was flying to you. Mac made a comment about me not asking you to be my wife yet and I didn't really give him an answer as to why I hadn't asked. The real reason was simple; I wanted to ask you in person, but also on New Year's Eve. I figured our night would be, loving words, full body loving, marriage proposal and marriage all before the first of the year. Then the whole hello baby, but I think this way works more. Not only will be getting to celebrate our child's birth but the start of our married life together."

"You love this, don't you?"

"If I say yes, what do I get?"

"To relax in bed and revel in your post coital bliss while I take care of Jacob and convince Mac it is safe for him to go home."

"I have to say, I seriously did not expect to spend eight weeks with the ex-police commissioner when we finally made it home. Especially when you decided to buy a boat and sail us back, why couldn't he have flown? It felt weird trying to get busy with my husband, with him there. He's acting more like my father than my father."

"When Sonny sent Mateo Ruiz and his stooge Sven after Mac, I figured it was the least I could do, you know, protect the guy."

"Did I mention that I find it absolutely adorable that you have a guy friend who is sane? Although, if you get drunk and start talking about our sex life again, I'll throw you both off the yacht. I don't know what compelled you to become a sharer, but what I do to you in our bedroom, is for you only. It's disturbing thinking my 'dad like' father figure is hearing about me making you lose consciousness when I so expertly sucked your dick!"

"Is my over-sharing the reason you haven't bestowed your luscious lips on my dick lately?"

"I'm going to go take care of our sons and personally escort Mac back home, it's been safe for over a week. I think the poor man is lonely, when are his girls coming back?"

"If you get him to go home, I'll give you a special treat. While you are gone, I'll even try to think of someone to hook him up with, does that work for you?"

"I guess so, just as long as the woman is sane and won't interrupt our new business venture."

"Those are two sentences I never thought I'd hear my husband utter. Things working out okay with Mac, Shrek, Flynn and Francis, otherwise known as Maximus now, or are you having separation anxiety, sharing your friend?"

"Hahaha, very funny Mrs. Morgan… It seems to be going well, now if we could just agree on what the damn venture will be, we'd be ahead of the game."

"At least you don't have to worry about the mob anymore, with Sonny's death and the FBI setting up a headquarters in your old coffee shop and the government claiming the docks and most of the shipping lanes, Port Charles is no man's land for the mob now."

**XxXxX**

"I love you Jason, but you will not be doing this again. Three babies in a year are…too much."

"You can't blame all of this on me, how was I to know you were going to conceive twins?"

"It is you and your super sperm…"

"Could have been you and your fertile eggs that caused twins, why do we always blame my swimmers, why not your…floaters?"

Their laughter was full of love and contentment. Life was pretty good, hectic but with Carly finally gone, a permanent resident of Shadybrook, life has settled into a routine that wasn't boring but fulfilled them.

"You and the boys are going to go on vacation on April 3rd to April 13th. You and your sperm are not frequenting my lady bits during this time frame."

"Seriously, you want me to go on vacation with a married man, a bachelor and dater and a love them and leave them type? You do know what kind of trouble they get me in to, don't you?"

"Oh, I do, and I'll make sure to have bail money ready for you five but you are not going to get me pregnant again on April 6th. Twice it has happened, my luck, you'd implant triplets or something."

"Are you my darling wife, complaining?"

"No, not at all, I love our children. Landon and Liam will be mini clones of you, not that Jake won't be your clone too, because he will be, but they are identical twins, women of the world should start locking up their daughters when they turn 16."

"We do have a pretty amazing life and if you were to find yourself knocked up with triplets, well, I can't imagine how much more happy we could be, but you and I, we make beautiful babies and don't deny it, you want a girl, because so do I."

"You are right, I do want a girl, just wait a year or two would ya! My lady bits need a break."

"I love you Mrs. Morgan, thank you for calling me that day. You changed my life, in the best possible way."

"I love you too Mr. Morgan and you are right, calling you, it was the best thing I could have done. Perhaps I should send old man Ruiz a thank you card, it was his son kidnapping me that gave me the kick in the pants I needed."

"And they lived happily ever after?"

"Oh yeah, it was hectic, hairy, nutty, crazy and all-encompassing. How couldn't it be happily ever after with you, you are a prince among men and the king of my heart?"

"Yup, I'm a lucky SOB. Did I mention, you were right, life isn't measured by the amount of breaths we take but the moments that take our breath away. You have taken my breath away, every day of our lives so far and I expect that won't change. You are a treasure I will spend the rest of eternity worshipping with my love and devotion. Thank you for our life Elizabeth."

**XxXxX**


End file.
